Coming Out Sucks!
by wormholeplanet
Summary: Multi-Part story about Kate and Emaline's relationship and their coming out experiences. Also, sorry for the copious amount of grammar, spelling mistakes, and changing of tense. When I get the time I'll fix it.
1. Chapter 1

As Kate took her first step into Boring High after almost 3 months, she prepared herself. She took a deep breath, and lunged forward to her Dad's office.

She opened the foggy looking semi-clear glass door and darted her eyes straight at her dad.

"Kate! Are you excited for your first day of Junior year?" Principal Messner exclaimed.

"Yeah Dad, I think I am." Kate replied.

"That's great! Um, so the reason I called you in here was to ask if during the beginning of the year assembly you could maybe speak a little with your friends about your little alien movie. I think it was a great example of student creativity and I'd love to showcase it to the whole school."

"Umm, yeah, I'd love to!" Kate smiled.

"Great!" Principal Messner replied.

Kate got up and with her backpack in hand, started walking towards the door.

"Oh and kiddo, I forgot to tell you but social night was changed to tonight."

"Ok."

"Remember to bring a friend!"

Kate walked out the door, bumping into Luke who was then entering.

"Uh, hey Mr. Messner." Luke said awkwardly.

"Please, please, call me Ken." Mr. Messner asked.

"Um, ok, Ken. So, you called me in and said you wanted to talk about the movie?"

"Yes! I just stopped telling Kate about this. I was wondering if during the assembly today you could come onstage and talk with the rest of the crew about it?"

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Great!" Mr. Messner smiled.

"Oh and, before you leave Luke, can I talk to you about something?"

Luke froze in his chair. What does Mr. Messner want to talk about? Is he in trouble? Is Principal Messner breaking up with his mom? Luke snapped back to the moment after a couple of seconds of zoning out.

"Ok."

Mr. Messner squirmed in his chair before spitting out the question.

"So, now that your mom and I are getting pretty... serious, I just wanted to make sure that, you know,... that you don't have feelings for Kate anymore?"

Luke blushed heavily.

"God no!" Luke could tell that came out wrong.

"I mean, she's my friend, and I love her, but only in a platonic way. In fact, she's kinda more like a sister to me."

Principal Messner let out a faint smile.

"Well, thanks for telling me. You know, I really appreciate your friendship with Kate. She's never really had any close friends until you came along, and certainly no boyfriends. But she's getting to that age, where I think she'll find someone soon."

Luke gave him a confused look.

"Well, i have to go do some Principal stuff. See you at the assembly Luke!" Mr. Messner got up from his chair and exited his office.

"Does he not know about Emaline?" Luke muttered to himself.

As Kate walked up to Emaline's locker, she felt the same butterflies in her stomach as she did the night in the hotel.

"Hey Emaline." Kate had a big stupid grin on her face.

"Hey Kate." Emaline opened her locker door, And saw the face of her girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile.

"Are you excited for the first day of school?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but the fact that the auditorium hasn't been fixed yet is pretty annoying. If only someone wouldn't have pulled the fire alarm." Emaline teased.

"Hey, in my defense I was in a stressful situation." Kate laughed, and Emaline giggled.

"I actually came over here to ask you something." Kate smiled.

"Ask away."

"So tonight my Dad, Luke, Sherry and I are having this thing called Social Night. We did it every year before my mom died." Both of their faces softened and frowned at the mention of Kate's mom.

"It's basically a night where we have our close friends over and just have a fun night together. This year my dad decided to keep it small, just the 4 of us. But he did say I could bring a friend. I know it's short notice, so I totally understand if you can't make it, but if you're up to it, will you be my quote on quote "Friend"?" Kate winked.

"I'd love to. And a wink, Kate Messner, scandalous!"

Kate laughed. "Great. See you at 8."

"And maybe you could stay the night?" Kate added on as Emaline's jaw dropped in mock disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have fun at your friend's house Em! Make sure to take your pills, and don't forget to have fun!" Mrs. Addario yelled to Emaline as she walked out the door.

Emaline loved her mom, but she could be very overprotective at times.

"Have fun Emaline! I can't believe you have friends!" Her little brother, Jackson teased.

Emaline snickered, And closed the door.

When she pulled up in front of the Messner's house, she was already hyperventilating. Sure, she had met Mr. Messner before, but often those meetings involved detention. She wanted Ken to see her in a positive light when she and Kate were ready to go public. Sighing and climbing out of her cherry red car, she adjusted her shirt, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

After a few agonizingly long seconds, she saw a figure approach the inside of the door, and before she knew it, Principal Ken Messner, and father of her girlfriend, was standing there, a surprised look plastered across his face.

It took Ken a second to process what was in front of his eyes.

'_What is Emaline Addario doing at my front door?' He thought._

He then suddenly remembered that Kate had somewhat befriended Emaline over the summer.

"Oh, Um, Hello, Emaline..." he awkwardly said.

"Hello, Mr. Messner." Emaline replied with.

"Oh, call me Ken just for tonight."

"Ok?" _God, I'm already screwing this up _Emaline thought.

"Well, come in! _Mi casa es tu casa!"_

"My pleasure!" Emaline Smiled and walked inside, Thanking Ken for holding the door open for her.

"Kate, your friend is waiting down here!" He yelled up the staircase.

Kate hurried down the stairs, and when she saw Emaline, shared a smile that was given back.

"Hey Emaline."

"Hey Kate."

Luke and Sherry walked up to them from the kitchen.

"Hi! You're Emaline, aren't you? Kate talks a lot about you." Sherry exclaims as Ken nods and Emaline and Kate blush.

"Nice to meet you!" Emaline replies.

"Uhm, I think dinner is ready, so if all of you guys want to sit down." Luke asks, trying not to laugh at the tension.

Everybody takes a seat at the table. Ken and Sherry next to each other, Emaline and Kate next to each other and Luke next to Emaline and his mom.

After filling their plates with the food Luke and Kate had prepared, they started chatting.

"So, Emaline, how did you and Kate become friends?" Ken asks while poking at his food with his fork.

"Well, In the past I had done things to Kate that weren't the nicest, actually, pretty horrible, but over the trip to Dominguez Rocks I got to know how

good of a person she really is." Emaline gulped.

"That's sweet." Ken replied. "It's nice to know Kate helped you become a better person."

"Yeah, but I still am a pretty big douchebag."

Everybody laughed at that, including Emaline.

"Luke, tell everybody about your new girlfriend." Sherry changes the subject.

"Her name is Abby. I have math and English with her." Luke blushes.

"Aww." Emaline says.

"Emaline, do you have an eye for any boys at school right now?" Sherry asked.

Luke tried to muffle a snicker.

"No, not really. I have my eyes on other things besides boys." Emaline smiled at Kate. "I've been trying to get my grades up recently, and have been having a lot of fun over the summer interning at the theatre."

"Well that's great to hear!" Sherry responds.

They spend the next hour chatting about things like jobs, Ken and Sherry's relationship, and Emaline's college plans, to which she says she is going to take a gap year to focus on a job at the local theatre.

"Well, that was a great meal. How about we gather back around in a half hour or so for some games?" Ken says as he clears the table.

"Hey Dad, me and Emaline are going to go upstairs, if that's okay with you." Kate said.

"Of course! Just remember to come down at 10."

"Thanks." Kate replied, as she and Emaline walked up the stairs.

Luke, Ken and Sherry took a break from cleaning up the dishes and sat on the couch.

"That Emaline girl is a nice kid. I'm glad Kate is friends with her." Sherry said.

"I am too. But she has done some pretty rude stuff to Kate." Ken replied.

"Like what?" Sherry was confused.

"She wrote in big letters with a sharpie on Kate's locker, quote on quote "_Dyke"."_

"That's horrible!" Sherry cried.

"I know."

"Emaline has changed, though." Luke interrupts. "Sure, she's not quite yet the nicest person on the planet, but she really cares about her family and friends." "And Kate."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how do you like my room?" Kate says, as Emaline looks at all the Tori Amos posters.

"It's very, um, how do I say this,-"

"Gay?" Kate cuts Emaline off.

"There we go." They both giggle.

Kate takes a seat on her bed, as Emaline walks around the room, looking at all the objects scattered around in a neatly fashion.

She locks her eyes on a particular object and starts laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Kate asks.

"Playboy?" Emaline laughs and shows Kate the magazine she took from Luke's garage the first time she went over.

By this point Kate is as red as a tomato.

"It's a long story." Kate laughs.

"It's ok. And this is a good issue, you know."

"How would you know?" Kate smirks.

"Kate, please, i have a 14 year old brother. He has loads of these. And, you know, every women has to let off some steam once in a while." Emaline winks.

"Well maybe you and I could let off some steam right now." Kate says.

"Now that's something I wouldn't be opposed to." She climbs on to Kate's bed and starts kissing her.

"It's 30 after 10." Ken said. "Can you go check up on Kate and Emaline, Sherry?"

"Sure, sweetie." Sherry walks up the stairs as Luke fake gags.

She arrives at Kate's closed door, and swings it open.

"Hey girls, do you-" she loses her speech when she sees what's right in front of her.

Kate and Emaline are sat on Kate's bed, Kate's hands holding on to Emaline's collar and Emaline's hands entangled in Kate's hair, both involved in a passionate kiss as Emaline let out a moan.

It takes a few seconds for them to realize what is happening, but then they realize what they heard is Sherry's voice and they jump back from each other at the speed of light, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Oh, Hi Sherry. Kate and I were just..." Emaline froze as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Emaline was just... Showing me her new lipstick!" Emaline glared at Kate for the weak response.

"Ok... Well, it's 10:30, but you girls can take as much time as you want." Sherry felt like she just created the most awkward situation of all time.

"We'll be down in a few seconds." Kate assured.

"Ok." Sherry closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Sherry, are you OK?" Ken could see the

shocked look on her face.

"Oh, yeah. The girls said they would be down in a moment."

"Great!" Ken exclaimed.

_Upstairs:_

"Showing me her new lipstick?" Emaline questioned.

"What was I supposed to say?"


	4. Chapter 4

One or two minutes later, Kate and Emaline awkwardly arrived to the living room.

"Hey." Emaline says quietly, trying to break the tension.

"Hey girls!" Ken exclaims.

"Umm, Kate, you have a little..." Luke points to the part of her face which has some of Emaline's red lipstick on it, turning Sherry and Ken's attention to her.

"Oh, sorry. Me and Emaline were just playing around with some makeup." Kate says as she frantically tries to scrub the lipstick off her face.

_Nice Save,_ Luke mouths to Kate sarcastically.

"You know, Kate never really was one to wear makeup." Ken shares confusedly.

"Well, Dad, there's always a time to try new things."

"Oh, and Emaline, your neck is a little red there." Luke was _this_ close to bursting out laughing.

Emaline tried to rub the "lipstick" but it wasn't coming off. Kate, Emaline, and Sherry realized what it was, and Kate looked like she could die of embarrassment right there.

"Must have accidentally scribbled on my neck. It'll come off."

"Alright! Let's play some games!" Ken cheered, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"I'm just going to talk to Emaline and Kate for a second." Luke said as he pulled the two girls into the kitchen.

"Kids will be kids." Ken smiled at Sherry.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"So, you two are screwed." Luke whispered.

"No shit!" Kate replied. "Me and Emaline were just _minding our own business_ when your mom walks in!"

Luke finally let out a chuckle.

"Shut up, retard!" Emaline growled.

Kate elbowed Emaline, to make her aware of what she just said.

"Sorry." Emaline whispered.

"Do you think she realized what was happening?" Luke asks.

"Well, considering we were visibly face-sucking, I'm pretty sure! And to top it all off, Emaline, right there and right then, let out a..." Kate leans toward Luke's ear "_a noise"_ Luke chokes on his own spit.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Emaline defends herself.

"Ok, calm down. Did she know about you two before? Kate? Emaline?" Luke tries to calm the conversation down.

"Nope." Kate replies.

"I think your best best bet right now is to just wait and see what happens." Kate sighs, and all three of them walk out of the kitchen, Back into the living room.

"Hey kids, ready to play?" Ken asks.

"Yep." They all reply at once.

"So want do you want to play?"

"Oh, I know. Let's play _Agree._ The game basically has everyone go around and share an opinion. After someone shares an opinion everybody else raises there hand, and the person who agrees the most wins. I'll be scorekeeper. No lying." Luke says.

"Oh, I remember playing this game back in high school. A _lot_ of things went down after." Ken replies.

"Gross." Kate whispers to Emaline.

"I'll go first." Emaline says. "I think that the egg came before the chicken."

Kate burst out laughing at that.

Nobody raised their hand.

"That's ridiculous." Luke laughed. "The egg didn't just magically appear. Two animals had to reproduce to make the chicken."

"They would reproduce to make the egg, which the chicken would then hatch out of." Emaline replied.

Everybody slowly rose their hand back up.

They played the game for a little bit, until they were all out of energy for the night.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm spent!" Ken exclaimed. "Goodnight everyone!" Ken headed to his bedroom.

"'Night, mom!" Luke said as he headed down to the guest room.

When the boys were gone, Sherry turned to Kate and Emaline.

"Can I talk to you two for a second?" She asked.

The two girls nodded nervously and followed Sherry into the empty bathroom hallway.

"First, I just want to say that I'm sorry for barging in like that."

"It's ok." Kate replied.

"Secondly, if you are comfortable with it, i would like to know what is going on."

Emaline took a deep breath. "Me and Kate have been seeing each other for the past few months. Not just like that, but you know, a couple. _Girlfriends._" The two girls blushed.

"I'm glad you two were able to share that with me." Sherry smiled. "It takes a lot of bravery to share something like that. Alright, goodnight you two, and, um, be safe." Sherry walks away towards Ken's room.

"Gross." Emaline says as she kisses Kate on the cheek.

Sherry laughs. "Kids will be kids."


	5. Chapter 5

Kate wakes up in the middle of the night, startled by a loud sound.

"Babe, What's up?" Emaline sat up from her side of the bed.

"First, you know I love it when you call me babe. Secondly, I think I just heard a noise from downstairs."

"Huh?"

They both got out of bed, and walked cautiously down the stairs.

"Hello, is anybody down here?" Kate asks.

"Looks like it's clear, babe." Emaline replies.

"Emaline Jane Addario, if you call me babe one more time..." Kate got interrupted by Emaline giggling softly and kissing her.

Ken and Sherry sat at the dining table, Ken's mouth wide open.

"Sherry?" He whispers. "What?"

She laughs, and patted him on the back.

Kate and Emaline moved away from each other.

"Wanna go back upstairs, maybe continue this?" Kate asked Emaline.

"Uhh, babe...turn around." Her eyes were wide open.

"What?" Kate turned around to see her her Dad, looking shocked, and Sherry smiling.

"You know, I'm not even going to lie this time, we were kissing." Kate says to Ken and Sherry.

"Dad, come with me." Ken could barely stand up as he followed Kate.

Emaline took a seat next to Sherry, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Sherry reassured her.

"Dad, let's start from the beginning of the year." Kate said when they were alone. "First, that magazine you caught me with in my bedroom, I was actually using for... more traditionally male purposes." Ken choked on his own spit. "Secondly, when Luke took me to that Tori Amos concert, I saw two women, dancing and kissing. It taught me that I don't have to be a freak, I don't have to be the weirdo just because... I'm a lesbian. Love is perfectly normal, and the people who surround me don't get to dictate who I can and can't love. I've spent most of my life denying these feelings, but when I got to know Emaline, the real Emaline for all she is, I just couldn't hold back any more. We had this moment at Dominguez Rocks, and that just sealed the deal. And the movie premiere, you know why I was smiling, why you said I was glowing? Because during the after party she took me on the auditorium stage, turned on music, danced with me and kissed me, all because we couldn't do it in the gym. Because we were afraid to get judged. Because we were afraid to get "dyke" spray painted on our lockers like she did to me earlier. We love each other. _I love her._ And I really hope you still love me too."

Kate and Ken were both crying, and Ken gave her a big hug.

"Of course I still love you, sweetie. Nothing could ever stop making me love you."

"I love you Dad."

They stopped crying, and Ken wiped up his tears.

"We should get going out there. They're probably wondering what happened to us." Ken says.

Before they step out of the hallway, Ken has a realization.

"Were you two really putting makeup on?"

"In a way, yes."

Ken's face twisted up of embarrassment.

"And her neck-"

"You know what Dad, some things are just better left unsaid."

"I don't even smoke, and I'm going to need a cigarette after tonight."

They both walk out to the dining table, smiling, to see Emaline and Sherry sitting there, Emaline playing with the cuff of her sleeve in nervousness.

"Emaline, do you want to reintroduce yourself?" Kate asked, and Emaline smiled so hard she thought she tore a muscle in her face.

"Hello, Mr. Messner. I'm Emaline, theatre nerd, a former asshole trying to be a better person, and Kate's girlfriend. In a homosexual way." They all laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Emaline. Welcome to the family. If you hurt my daughter you will never see the light of day again."

"I promise I won't." Emaline smiled.

Ken let out a sigh. "All right you two, have a good night. And no funny business."

"Sir Messner, i cannot promise thee anything. Thy face of your daughter is enough to send me into a fever of love."

Ken glared at Emaline.

"Yes, sir." Emaline took Kate's hand, and they walked up the stairs together.

"I think that's the first time I've ever been intimidating."

"Ken, I don't think anybody was intimidated." Sherry replied, and they both giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luke, can you pass me the orange juice?" Sherry asks.

"Yep."

Luke, Sherry and Ken were getting ready for breakfast the next morning.

Emaline emerged from the top of the staircase, walking down.

The first thing that everybody noticed was her- Uh, well- neck area. It had bruised and was covering a larger portion of her neck.

"Wow, Emaline, what happened, got hit by a truck?" Luke snickers.

"Ha ha, very funny." She replied.

"Sweetie, do you want some makeup to cover that up?" Sherry asks.

"Yes please. If my mom sees it she'll think I got beat up or something."

"You did get beat up. _With love!"_ Luke slapped his knee.

After Sherry and Emaline left for the bathroom to find some makeup, Ken spoke to Luke.

"You know, Luke, I'm very grateful of the fact that you approve and support me and your mom's relationship." Ken said.

"Thanks, Ken."

Ken teared up a bit.

Kate headed down the stairs, yawning as she just got up.

"Hey guys. Good morning." Kate yawned as she took a seat at the table.

"Hi Kate. Breakfast is ready!" Ken exclaimed as Kate took a piece of bacon.

Emaline and Sherry walked out of the bathroom and to the table.

"Hey babe." Emaline swung her arm over Kate and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Luke cringed. "Ok, it's settled. You two have officially ruined the word babe for me."

"So did you sleep well kiddos?" Ken asks, and they all nod.

"Good! You know, Emaline and Kate, I'm very glad that you two felt comfortable enough to talk to me last night."

"Wait, you know about them? I thought you were just being completely oblivious." Luke replied.

Ken snickered. "All right, all of you should get going to school." Ken and Sherry walk the kids out the door, with the two climbing into Ken's car.

Emaline plopped her lunch tray down on the lunch table, sitting next to Tyler and McQuaid, and across from Kate and Luke. It had been months since McQuaid walked in on her and Emaline's first kiss, and over that time he had gotten over his crush on the latter.

"Oh my god Emaline, what happened? Did you get beat up?" Tyler asked.

Emaline realized the makeup had rubbed off.

"Nah, Kate just gave her a hickey. It was pretty funny." Luke said.

"Luke you are such an- interesting person." Emaline cut herself off before she could say anything that she regretted (something that she was increasingly getting better and better at over the past few months).

"Oh yeah, how was your family dinner?" McQuaid asks.

"Pretty fun." Kate answers. "Except for the part with Luke being an annoying asshole."

"It's my pleasure." Luke replies.

"Oh, guys, did I tell you about my new awesome purchase?" Tyler asks.

"Behold, the Motorola StarTAC mobile phone! It practically fits in my pocket!" He exclaims.

"Whoa!" The group collectively gasps.

"So you can just whip it out of your pocket? And make a call?" McQuaid asks.

"Yep!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**7:30 PM**_

It was Emaline's parent's date night, and she was left babysitting her brother Jackson, and the littlest Addario sibling, 2 year old Thomas.

"I don't have to be fucking babysat, Emaline." Jackson grunted.

"First, it's not that I don't trust you alone, it's that I don't trust you alone with him." Emaline pointed to Thomas, sitting on the couch and watching TV. "And Second, Don't say fucking."

"You literally just said it!"

Jackson and Emaline continued arguing, producing a cacophony or yells, until the doorbell rang.

"Emaline, who's that person outside?" Jackson could see A blurry figure outside of the foggy window.

"Just a friend I invited over." Emaline replied.

"Is it another one of your boyfriends? You know Mom and Dad will probably hate him. "

"No, it's just my friend, Kate." Emaline visibly cringed at her calling Kate just her friend.

Kate laughed at the arguing she could see from the window, and Emaline quickly got up and opened the door.

"Hey Kate." Emaline grinned.

"Hey." Kate smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Emaline lead Kate into the house after a few minutes of talking, and to the living room, where they saw Jackson.

"Jackson, where's Tommy?" Emaline was furious.

"Relax, Em, I put him upstairs, it's his bedtime. We're doing good in the neighborhood."

Emaline calmed down, but still glared slightly at Jackson.

She quickly remembered she had company, and turned to Kate to introduce her and Jackson.

"Kate, this is my brother, Jackson." Emaline said.

Kate muttered a nice to meet you, and they both shook hands.

"Me and Kate are going to go upstairs. Don't do anything stupid." Emaline told Jackson.

"No guarantees." He replied.

_**9:30 PM**_

Emaline, Kate and Jackson were spread across the living room couch, a pizza box and a box of brownies scattered around them. There eyes were glazed over at the TV screen. Jackson was enthralled watching the macho wrestlers deliver kicks to each other.

"Oh!" The three collectively groaned as one wrestler was bodyslammed by the other.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackson starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Jackson, What's wrong?" Emaline gives him a concerned look.

"Nothing, it's just, the walls... are so big." Jackson starts laughing again.

Emaline raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off and they continue watching the TV.

A few moments later, something clicks in Emaline's head.

"They're pot brownies!" Emaline frantically yelled.

"What?" Kate was startled.

"My dad's a stoner, and I overheard him talking to my mom about these. What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Emaline, calm down. I heard from somewhere that drinking lots of water prevents you from getting drunk, so maybe that'll work with weed too?"

"That's actually not a bad idea, Kate."


End file.
